Technical Field
The description relates to techniques for analog-to-digital conversion (ADC) of signals.
One or more embodiments may apply to analog-to-digital converter devices intended to convert very slow low frequency signals along with fast variable or high frequency signals.
Description of the Related Art
Certain applications, e.g., in the automotive field, may involve analog-to-digital conversion of a slowly varying temperature signal along with e.g., fast variable acceleration signals.